Harry potter anf the order of the phoenix school
by Funkyslug2898913
Summary: Okay, well this is just an intro, to the lives of Harry and hallie. I prmose a second chapter will be up shortly
1. Default Chapter

****

Harry potter and the order of the phoenix school.

It was a cold night at hogwarts, as Hallie sat on the window ledge, staring at the lake with the giant squid swimming around. At least she wasn't going to be alone for long, Her Boyfriend Char (or prince charmont, which is his offical name) Would be coming to stay for the last 2 days of the summer holidays. However the fact remained that she's always felt alone, as if a part of her is missing. 

Her parents gave her away to Dumbledore a week after she was born, why? she did not know. Hallie had never seen a picture of her parents, never mind know they're names, Dumbledore had always told her that he would tell her when the time is right, but when would that be?

At the other end of the Country, Harry potter was sitting up in his bed writing a letter to Sirius. Writing to his friends and to Sirius was the only comfort and peace he had in this world. Now that Voldemort was back , All harry could do was wait , wait for voldemort to kill him.

He couldn't stay with the weasleys this summer, And school was starting in 2 days time, So he hadn't a clue how he would get to the Hogwarts express, he knew the dursleys wouldn't like to take him.

He looked into the night sky, waiting for the familiar shape of hedwig.

Harry looked around his room, his trunk was packed, But with only his robes, he suddenly realised, harry hadn't received a letter yet from Hogwarts telling him what his school equipment He hit his head on the table, this was the worst, most frustrating, stressful, anxious Summer he had ever had.


	2. The kingdom and mysterious visitors

****

Harry potter and the order of the phoenix school- chapter 2

Hallie walked down the corridor with Char behind her carrying his suitcase. 

" So tell me again char, why do you need 2 suitcases for 2 days?"

" Because, sweetie, I need them for the phoenix!"

The phoenix was a school, In the little town of Nailsea. It was a special School for maiges. Maigery is a type of hand magic, which can be used without a wand. It also uses brain and eye power. Throughout history maiges and Wizards haven't gotten along, the Wizards were jealous because maiges are more powerful, and can control more darker and powerful magic. 

There also is the Maigery kingdom consisting of 3 Cities, of which the Maigery civilisation lives, away from muggles and jealous wizards. The cities are

Jenn

Kyrria (which is where the little town of nailsea is situated)

And

Ayortha .

Char was the heir to the throne of this Kingdom.

As they turned the corner, heading towards hallie's and the guest bedroom, Dumbledore came out of his office followed by the headmaster of the Phoenix, Magi Gildersleeve. 

" magi Gildersleeve, what are you doing here??!!!" Asked char.

Hallie looked a dumbledore, She'd Known him all her life, But she'd never, ever seen him this stressed.

" Terrible news your majesty, Voldemort is after the maiges, Hence The school will be closed, however as the Phoenix and hogwarts are friends, Hogwarts have decided to take on our pupils, They will be building extra classrooms for us to teach, and you will be staying in their houses"

" But, Sir, I mean why would Voldemort want to kill the maiges?" Hallie asked confused and scared, she didn't know much about Voldemort, only that he was very scary and almost as powerful as a maige.

" We will never know Helena, only drea`m, Lord Voldemort moves in powerful and cunning ways" 

Harry potter was pacing the room of his bedroom, It was september the 1st , and he Knew that he was supposed to catch the hogwarts express at kings cross at 11am, It was 10:25, even if he did leave now with the dursleys, he wouldn't get there in time.

What he needed now, was a bloody miracle.

ThenSuddenly A flash of Red light Hit his bed, and started bouncing about the room, harry quickly ducked, afraid that he might hurt himself. Suddenly the Red light stopped in mid air, and a shape started to form from it. Then suddenly, he saw the person that usually he would be least glad to see, but in his situation, he was joyous.


End file.
